The present invention relates to a hood device for grill. More particularly, this invention relates to a hood device for grill, which collects and ventilates smokes from grill.
A BBQ grill is one of necessities in many countries. However, grilling is related to fire, smoke, and smell. It has been quite challenging to handle the situation around the grill.
Even though some conventional hood devices had been contrived and used, the problems with the smokes and bad smell had not been solved entirely.
Therefore, a need for a hood device for grill has been present for a long time considering the expansive usage of the grill in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.